


Better Homes & Gardens

by thorsodinsn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsodinsn/pseuds/thorsodinsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'We’ll work it out. However we have to. Yeah?' Shane is quiet for a moment. He rests his forehead against Carol’s, breathing steadily, eyes downcast, humming in thought. Carol’s fingers knead at the back of his neck. Finally, he meets her gaze again, a heavy sigh falling from his lips. 'Yeah.'" || Shane and Carol and their first morning in Alexandria || Shane/Carol || ShaneLives!AU || S5/Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Homes & Gardens

He hums softly, bouncing Judith on his hip as he fumbles with her formula. The baby tugs at his necklace, cooing as the small pendant jangles on its chain, turning it over in her chubby hands and testing it in her mouth. “Hey, hey,” Shane says, setting down the bottle he’s trying to make to tug the little 22 away. Judith gurgles, displeased, as he swings it out of her reach. “That ain’t for eating, baby girl.”

                Judith’s little hands tap against his chest, fussing at him as she searches for something else to play with. Shane returns to his humming as he switches on the sink. “You want me to take the bottle or the baby?” He jerks at her voice, but Carol’s soft hand on his side sends any tension right out of his bones. He gives her a smile and a peck on the cheek.

                “Morning,” Shane greets. Carol rubs at his back and gently nudges him aside, slipping in front of him and grabbing Judith’s bottle.

                “Morning,” she says. Shane leans his back against the counter, adjusting his grip on Judith. The little girl seems mesmerized by Carol, wide eyes watching her fill up the bottle and shake up the formula.  Carol smiles at her, offering a bit of baby talk that gets her smiling ear-to-ear. She tests the milk against her wrist before passing the bottle to Shane. “Weird, isn’t it?” Carol muses.

                “What?” Shane asks. “Playin’ house?”

                “That’s what it feels like,” she says. Her fingers trail lazily over Shane’s back, tickling along his skin as he rocks the baby in his arms. Judith sucks greedily at her bottle, her tiny hands clapping over Shane’s in an attempt to hold the bottle herself. “You didn’t sleep much last night,” Carol says. Shane’s eyes meet hers, brow raised in question. “I could tell you were awake.”

                “Just not used to all this,” he grunts. Carol squeezes his shoulder, leaning against him, stretching up on the tips of her toes to rest her forehead against his temple.

                “Me, too,” she says. A beat of easy silence passes between them, broken only by Judith’s cooing as she finishes her breakfast. Shane slides the empty bottle onto the counter and rests the baby against his shoulder, gently patting her back. A little smile tugs at Carol’s lips as she watches the two. She stamps a kiss to the deputy’s cheek and slips her arms around his middle. “It’ll get better.”

                “Mhm,” Shane agrees.

                “Hey,” Carol says, and he raises his eyes to hers. “We’ll work it out. However we have to. Yeah?”

                Shane is quiet for a moment. He rests his forehead against Carol’s, breathing steadily, eyes downcast, humming in thought. Carol’s fingers knead at the back of his neck. Finally, he meets her gaze again, a heavy sigh falling from his lips. “Yeah.”

                Carol’s smile grows. She stretches up to give a kiss that Shane gratefully returns.

                “How about you go get dressed? We can go check out our guns. You can take me out to shoot,” Carol teases as they part. She bumps her arm against his as she turns to wash out Judith’s bottle and Shane laughs, moving away from the counter.

                “Yeah, ‘cause you need the practice,” he jokes. “Rick still asleep?”

                “He was when I got up,” Carol says. “I know he was supposed to come.”

                “Let him rest. He needs it. We’ll go, scope things out.”

                Carol grins, nodding her agreement. “It’s a date.”


End file.
